


Everyday is a different picture

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Series: Through the Lens [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Journalism, M/M, Mystery man, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is a journalist for the Beacon Hills chronicle. When he notices a strange pattern in many of his photos he's determined to find the stranger that seems to show up in all of them and write the best article for his column that he has ever written. But things aren't all as they seem. Peter is determined to keep the stranger a secret from Stiles and he has no idea why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday is a different picture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krysylyn86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysylyn86/gifts).



**_You ever look a picture of yourself, and see a stranger in the background? It makes you wonder how many strangers have pictures of you. How many moments of other peoples life have we been in. Were we a part of someone’s life when their dream came true or were we there when their dream died. Did we keep trying to get in? As if we were somehow destined to be there or did the shot take us by surprise. Just think, you could be a big part of someone else’s life, and not even know it._ **

 

Lucas Scott

 

Stiles Stilinski didn’t notice the pictures at first, or at least what was in the background. He never noticed that the same person, the same guy was each and every one of them. At first he thought that perhaps the guy was stalking him. And he should maybe call the cops, but then he paid more attention to it. The guy always was looking the other way, never at Stiles or the people taking the photo. Stiles would spread the photos out, circling the guy and wondering if maybe he could find him. Find him and ask him why he was in each photo, always looking upset.

“I have to find this guy.” Stiles spoke softly. He was sitting on the couch of his best friend’s home. Scott McCall handed him a beer. “I mean he’s everywhere in these photos and I just want to know his story.”

Stiles was looking at another photo. This is one that he took while at the amusement park on opening day. It was actually the very first photo that he noticed the guy in.

“Are you sure you want to learn his story or will it just be another expose? I mean isn’t your boss, the brute as you call him Isaac Lahey constantly on your ass about finding the next story. And what better way than to chronicle the story of a guy that’s always in your photos.” Scott said.

“Right, the same brute that you let dominate you every night. Huh.” Stiles smiled. Scott blushed and looked down.

“That was one time.”

“Yeah. Right. Anyway, Isaac wants something different from me instead of the same pieces on factual love. He wants a new type of romance piece for the paper.”

“But you and this guy aren’t romantically involved.”

“We’re reporters. How many of the stories that we print are actually the truth? Isaac doesn’t care. As long as he sells papers or apps, he’s golden if it’s the truth or not. So I’m not saying that I’ll lie. I just want to talk with him. As soon as I find out his name.”

Scott took the photo from him and looked at it. “I don’t know. Maybe I can get Allison or Kira to look for him. But these aren’t really that high quality. It might be difficult.”

“I don’t care. I need this guy if I still want a job.”

                                                            ***

 

**_At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men, at war with good. And some are good, struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world. Six billion souls. And sometimes — all you need is one.”_ **

****

Stiles read the ending of his paragraph out loud. It sounded corny.

“That’s a line from one tree hill. If you don’t want to get sued I suggested you take that out.”

Stiles smirked to himself, not bothering to turn around. He knew that voice. He’s heard that voice time and time again in his dreams, on the phone and when he’s doing things he shouldn’t ever mention.

Stiles spun around in his chair and came face to face with the love of his life.

“Peter. What are you doing here?” Stiles asked standing up and kissing his boyfriend. “You’re supposed to be in Milan for Fashion Week.”

“I was. It wrapped pretty quickly and I didn’t want to spend another day away from you.”

“Aww. How sweet.”

“So what are you working on now? I mean if that’s anything to go by.” Peter smiled pointing to the screen. Stiles sat back down. “Or is Isaac still riding you?”

“You’re the only one allowed to ride me babe. But yeah I was working on finding love from a different perspective. I’ve never done it, it’s always been go out, meet a guy and bam. Never from a different way.”

Peter pulled up a chair next to his boyfriend’s desk. “And I don’t want you testing this out. There is no way that I’m letting you do it. So how about you take your lunch now and we head to my place. I missed you.”

                                                                        ***

 

Stiles pushed the door to Peter’s bedroom open and his boyfriend on the bed. Halfway through coming up the stairs Stiles was ripping off Peter’s clothes, Peter mirroring his moves.

“I’ve missed this.”  Stiles whispered leaning down and kissing Peter on the chest. He began to kiss his way down until Peter caught his head and pulled him back until they were eye level.

“I’ve missed you even more. All those lonely nights. The phone calls and Skype didn’t do us justice baby.”

“I know. But now we can make up for lost time.”

                                                                        ***

 

Peter was passed out on the bed hours later. Stiles had gone downstairs, wearing Peter’s shirt and inhaling the familiar scent that he missed so much. He took out his laptop and began looking through the photos on there. He had clipped out every snippet of the stranger, tacking them together. His face was a bit blurry but even then Stiles could tell that the man was gorgeous. He needed to find him. His career depended on it.

“Who are you?” Stiles said into the night air.

                                                                        ***

 

The following day Stiles headed over to Scott’s. It was their annual Saturday day out. Stiles had his camera and hopped, it was a long stretch though that maybe the guy would show up. Usually when he took a photo he was there. They would frequent all of the places that were in the photo. Just to make sure.

“Don’t you think this is a little extreme? Scott asked as he packed up the truck. They were hit the board walk and settle into their usual cabana. He had the cooler ready with all of their favorite drinks. “I mean I have Allison and Kira looking into the guy. They could find something for you. Until then you should just rest.”

Stiles shook his head. “No dude. I know they are but I want to get this out before Monday afternoon.”

“Allison and Kira are the best at what they do. Give them time and trust me. You’ll find this guy. You’ll write your story and it will be the best thing that Isaac has ever read.”

“I hope you’re right.”

                                                                        ***

The day was peaceful. After much persuasion from Scott, Stiles let it go. For now. He would let Allison and Kira, if the two weren’t making out to handle finding the man.

“We should go on the Ferris Wheel. I haven’t been on there in ages.” Stiles looked up at Scott who was staring at the waves on the beach.

“I don’t know. I think I want to hit the waves. Now that’s been a while. I don’t remember the last time we just paddled out.”

“Oh, I do. The last we did a twenty foot shark attacked someone. I vowed then that I would never go out on the surf again. You can go. But I’m going to hit up the walk.”

                                                            ***

 

Scott actually went out on the surf and Stiles was walking the board walk alone. There were street performers and little kids selling cookies. He stopped a few times to take photos with some people there. The line for the Ferris wheel was a bit long and he chose to wait it out by doing something else.

“There’s a new ride. The Whirling Sand. I hear it is fun.”

Stiles turned at the sound of the voice. Standing near him was a girl, no older than sixteen. She had a sign on promoting the Whirling Sand.

“I’m sorry. I have to say this. It’s my job. But dude check it out. All the cute girls somehow find the ride attractive and you always get paired up…or guys…whatever you’re into.”

Stiles smiled at the girl. “Sure. I’ll check it out.”

Stiles walked into the direction of the ride. He stood in line, which wasn’t that long. The girl was right. It was sort of a water ride mixed with a swirl ride. He had never seen anything like that before. It took him five minutes before he reached the front.

“Take a seat and I’ll wait for your partner. When he/she arrives I will strap you into the seats.”

Stiles took a seat and waited until the guy who looked as though he would rather be anywhere else but here get someone out of the line.

Stiles didn’t pay attention. With his luck it would be some guy in his mid-forties and a beer belly or an over excitable cheerleader.

The guy sat down next to him. The man began to strap them in as the others behind and in front of him were getting the same treatment.

“I hear this ride is the best. My daughter raves about it.”

Stiles shrugged. “Yeah. Some girl told me to check it out and here I am.”

“I hear it’s the best new ride.”

Stiles sighed. This one was a talker.

 

 **** _I stop to catch my breath_  
And I stop to catch your eye  
No need to second-guess  
That you've been on my mind  
Well I, I dream days away, but that's OK  
  
It's like I want to hear a silent sound  
And then hold it in my hand  
But a rose won't blossom from a ground  
Of desert sand, but I like to pretend that  
  
One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, oh  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now

 

The ride began to move. So far so good with it. Now that he was much more up close he noticed that it also was a roller coaster. He hated roller coasters. He was getting frightened. The guy next to him must have noticed because Stiles suddenly felt the warmth of fingers that wasn’t his.

“Thank you.” Stiles whispered without turning. In fact his eyes were closed. They would remain the entire ride.

 

                                                                        ***

****

****_Well, now it's etched in stone_  
That I can't survive alone  
You have the missing piece  
That I need so desperately  
Yes, I slip away to a day that'll never come  
  
It's like a splash of water to my face  
When I suddenly realize  
That you could never find a place  
For me in your eyes, and I don't know why I keep thinking

****_Its love in disguise  
I'm lost in your eyes  
Lost in your eyes_

 

Once the ride was over you couldn’t get Stiles off of that ride quick enough. He nearly kissed the ground once his feet landed on it.

“Oh goodness. Ground. Nice and safe ground.”


End file.
